


The Healing Process

by Sumi



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Jane woke up to surge of pain, but this was nothing she wasn’t used to.





	The Healing Process

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).



Jane woke up to surge of pain, but this was nothing she wasn’t used too. Since waking from the coma, Jane experienced all sorts of pain. The worst was the phantom pain in her right leg. It was amputated soon after they pulled Jane from the rubble of the Citadel. 

A prosthetic replacement was attached once Jane had been out of the coma for a few weeks. She only started wearing it once her and Garrus moved into that temporary apartment in London. Walking on it, however, was an entirely different story.She wasn’t a stranger to pain, but Jane never felt so overcome by it before. Practically bed bound and recovering from life threatening injuries left little else to occupy your mind with. 

Commander Jane Shepard had never felt so vulnerable and out of control before. It was a feeling she didn’t think she could get used too-- even with Garrus remaining patiently by Jane’s side. He made sure Jane knew that he would be there whenever she decided she was ready to talk.

Jane didn’t know when she would be ready, but knowing Garrus would be there in the end, kept the healing process going.


End file.
